


Part 1: The Break Up

by Nef4r1ous



Series: Driving Me Insane [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Since when do i even ship this, This is gonna end badly..., Wtf am i even thinking, Yandere, duskshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nef4r1ous/pseuds/Nef4r1ous
Summary: Yuri is sick of the relationship that he and Dennis has so he wants to end it, Dennis isn't to happy with this





	

"I'm leaving".

Yuri turned around and headed for the door, boots clacking across the wooden floor.

"Don't go Yuri, don't leave me here alone".  
Yuri stopped in the doorway and took a deep breath before turning around and glaring at Dennis, who was standing there, staring at him with pleading eyes.

He laughed at Dennis, as if trying to cover the quick growing anger that was threatening to spill out of him.

" Do you REALLY expect me to care, especially after everything you've done!?"

"But Yuri-"

"SHUT IT, I don't want to hear it!"

Dennis stood there shocked, Yuri had just lost his temper and actually yelled, Yuri always controls his temper.

Yuri glared at Dennis. "You told me this relationship would be about US! But its not, ITS ALL ABOUT YOU!!"  
Yuri started crying, tears dripping on the floor.

"Yuri... I'll change, please, I will.... WHAT'S IT GONNA TAKE TO KEEP YOU WITH ME".  
Yuri laughed, a chuckle that Dennis could tell was sarcastic.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, I'd rather be with ANYONE other than you".

He turned back around and headed for the door.  
" You're wasting my time".

Dennis grabbed Yuri's hand and pulled him closer to him.

"Don't leave, no one will ever love you like I do".

Yuri pulled his hand away from Dennis harshly, rubbing it as if Dennis had hurt him.

" Yes they will, other people will love me way better than you do".

Dennis looked at Yuri.  
"But how long will that last".

Yuri ignored Dennis and walked out of the door.

" We aren't together anymore..."

Dennis watched Yuri go, hands clenched into fists.

" I won't let anyone else love you....... only me".


End file.
